


Together Forever

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: They will stay together, come what may.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There's some Chinese folklore mixed in here. I had been watching and reading Mo Dao Zu Shi/The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation so it kind of influenced this fic, partly. It's a Chinese novel which had fan english translation that was completed (just excuse the grammar here and there) and there's donghua(Chinese anime) and manhua (Chinese comic) version the latter two are ongoing. There's also live action which is titled The Untamed that is complete. The live action is cannon divergent though due to heavy Chinese government censorship. I'm not good at summarising. It's a great story that is a mixture of love, horror, comedy, magical, basically something that I really like because it mixed a lot of story elements. 
> 
> There's also another novel by the same author titled Heaven Official's Blessing. Fan translated novel is up in the Web. Donghua and manhua are ongoing. Live action coming soon. 
> 
> Some translations :
> 
> Mei Mei: Younger sister
> 
> Yunmeng: Dream Cloud
> 
> All Chinese names were just made up though I wanted Taili to mean 'from the sun'. I can't read or write in mandarin...

"You didn't need to follow me…" 

"But what can I do without you?" 

"What would Rosie do without her uncle Gregory helping her with her baby son?" 

"Nah, I'm sure Sherlock and John can manage." Greg caressed Mycroft's cheek. "You, my love, are my everything." Greg leaned in to kiss his beloved deeply. 

Someone cleared their throat but Greg purposely did not part from his tasty candy. A second clearing of the throat after a while by a different person made Greg sighed and they parted.

"We were banished for 2000 years, surely they can wait for a few more minutes?" Greg glared at the second throat owner while wrapping his arms around Mycroft's waist from the back and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

The lady in snow white robes rolled her eyes. "Idiot. He's supposed to meet up with Father first. Why did you followed?"

"I figure I'll just make things easier for everyone to have both funerals at the same time." 

"And give us a difficult time instead in the records hall. How considerate of you, idiot." 

"Hey! I'm still your older brother you know. Stop being so rude." 

"Idiot, if it's not because of you falling in love with the devil, you wouldn't have been banished. Have you not learned from your mistake? Stop clinging on to him!"

"Oh come on Mei Mei, there's no law saying I can't love the devil."

"You-" 

A line of fire suddenly appeared, separating both heavenly beings and lovers. 

"We have completed the condition set by the Jade Emperor. Leave us." Mycroft said with red glowing eyes. 

"Tch. Father and Mother still want to meet the both of you. Don't you dare do anything rash!" Yanli glared at the couple. 

"Hrmph. If the Jade Emperor did not honour his word, Heaven of the East will finally taste my wrath in full force." 

"Hush hush. Mei Mei, give us a little more time here, alright? We want to say goodbye to our family and friends." 

"You're not supposed to show yourself to mortals!" Yelled Jinli, the escort who was receiving Mycroft.

"We're not, don't worry." Greg gestured for them to leave and hold Mycroft's hand to walk over to Sherlock. 

Mycroft stared at his stoic mortal brother. Of the number of reincarnations he had, he finds that even though this man had given him a lot of silly troubles, he finally knew how it is to call someone as his brother. Mycroft ran his hand through the once thick curly hair affectionately and leaned his forehead against Sherlock's.

"Take care, brother mine. We will meet again." Mycroft whispered. Sherlock's eyes widened and a tear escaped from his right eye, rolling down his cheek. Mycroft stepped back, holding back his tears. 

"See you, brother dear." Sherlock muttered, tears flowing freely now. John looked at his husband and tried to comfort him.

"Goodbye, Rosie." Greg kissed both her tear streaked cheeks. He bent down and spoke to her belly while smiling, "Take care of mummy, yeah kiddo."

Greg held on to John's right arm, "Be well, my friend.", then walked back to Mycroft and intertwined their fingers. He looked up, gave his husband a small smile, and wiped away the tears that the ginger stubbornly refused to release.

"Let's go and get it over with." Greg said. 

Mycroft nodded. They looked over at Yanli and Jinli. Greg laughed at how silly it looks like for two martial gods and their court being ordered to come down to the mortal realm to escort both of them up. Over 250 guards were present, afraid of just the two of them. 

A transportation cloud stopped in front of the couple. Greg stepped on it and held his hand out for Mycroft to follow. Mycroft hesitated. 

"What's wrong?" Greg asked. 

"It's a heavenly transport. I might destroy it if I step on it." 

"Nah, it's fine. Come on up." 

Mycroft let out a breath and took his husband's hand. He stepped onto the cloud and mentally prepared to land on the ground when the cloud disintegrated.

"See, Yunmeng still recognises you." Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck and buried his face into the nook of his neck, hiding his tears. Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg's waist and kissed the side of his head. 

"Prince Taili, King Satan, we will ascend now." Yunmeng announced. 

Greg nodded. "Mn." 

Up they went, surrounded by their escorts. Greg's clothes slowly turned into gold robes and his mortal skin disintegrated and showed his real appearance. Mycroft's clothes turned into a black suit with blood red trimmings. His mortal skin flaked off to show his real appearance. 

"If they go back on their word, I'll give them hell." Mycroft whispered bitterly. 

Greg pecked on his beloved's lips. "Why don't we just elope like we wanted to instead? I want to explore more of the current mortal realm." Greg whispered back. 

Mycroft sighed. Always the kind, gentle, and adventurous one, he supposed that was what attracted him to the Prince. Mycroft nodded. 

They flew up, higher and higher, through a barrier and into Heaven of the East towards the Jade Palace. They are together. They have fulfilled all the conditions set by the Jade Emperor. They will stay together, come what may.

**Author's Note:**

> The other part that influenced this fic was that my father had started his next big journey last week Tuesday morning. Today marks the first week of his passing. This was thought up an hour after we came back from visiting him at the temporary columbarium.


End file.
